The use of hand-held type information processing apparatuses including a tablet PC that is a slate personal computer (PC), a smart phone, and the like has become widespread in recent years. Typically, the apparatus of this type is not equipped with a mouse and a keyboard unlike a PC and receives operation inputs from users through a touch screen disposed on a display screen.
For realizing flexible input operations through the touch screen, a touch panel that is capable of, even if a user touches a plurality of positions on the touch screen at the same time, detecting the touch positions has been developed (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
In an input system using such a touch panel, input operations correspond to operation explanations on the display screen. Therefore, there is an advantage in that it becomes easy for the user to intuitively understand what kind of operation should be made and the operation becomes easy.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-178093